Already Gone
by Ilovegleethemost
Summary: Rachel and Finn are forced to face the reality of their relationship. Will they make it through or is this the end of Finchel?
1. Chapter 1: Break Up

_Disclaimer! I don't own Glee_

_Bold and italics=both singing_

_Bold=Finn singing_

Finn was numb. He always knew this was coming, but never knew it would happen like this. He also didn't realize how broken he would feel after. He kept replaying the past half hour over and over in his mind, hoping that the outcome would change and he would be happy again. But it never did.

(20 minutes earlier)

Rachel and Finn were rehearsing for their latest glee club number. The annual Duets competition was here again and the couple was determined to win the Breaksticks dinner this year. After _a lot_ of conversation, they-mostly Rachel-decided on singing As Long As You're Mine from Wicked.

_**Every moment**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**I'll wake up my body**_

_**And make up for lost time**_

**Say there's no future**

**For us as a pair**

"That was really good Finn. I can taste the vegan meatballs already." Rachel said before giggling. She then leaned in and pulled him into a soft kiss. He pulled her closer to his body and intensified the kiss. The heavy make-out session was making her knees go weak. She grabbed onto the dresser, to hold herself up, and accidently knocked a stack of papers onto the floor.

"Sorry Finn. I'll pick them up." She said before dropping to her knees in front of him, picking up the papers, completely oblivious to how sexual the gesture was.

She collected all the papers into her hands until a specific letter stood out to her. She read the top of the envelope that said University of Georgia. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She knew this relationship wasn't going to last forever, but always hoped that it had a chance of making it to the end.

"Finn?" Rachel said softly.

Finn saw what she had in her hand and guilt washed over him. He should of told her that he had been scouted earlier that year, but didn't. He was afraid she would freak out. "Too late for that now." He thought.

"Are you going?" Rachel asked as she stood up. She wanted the best for Finn, she really did. But it broke her heart to know that the best for him didn't involve her.

"Yea." He replied, not making eye contact with her.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Finn, I love you but I can't keep pretending that everything is going to be okay. I'm going to Julliard next year. You're going to the University of Georgia. It's never going to work." Rachel said calmly with tears in her eyes.

"Don't say that." The tall boy replied, knowing that everything she said was true. He tried to pull her into a hug, but she backed away.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm breaking up with you." Rachel said before running out of the room completely sobbing. Finn waited to hear the front door slam, but he didn't. He heard a knock on Kurt's door, an open and a close. Then quiet.

"What the hell just happened?" Finn thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Lady Chat

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!_

Blaine and Kurt were lying in Kurt's bed, chatting mindlessly about anything and everything when they were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He really didn't want to remove himself from Blaine's arms, but decided it was a better idea then ignoring the knock. He got up reluctantly and opened the door to a sobbing Rachel Berry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him hard. He closed the door behind them to avoid anyone listening in. (aka Finn eavesdropping)

"I really need my best friends right now." Rachel whispered into Kurt's ear. His heart broke. He never would have thought that he and Rachel would become so close this year, but after Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel got their acceptance letters to Julliard earlier that year, they had become inseparable.

"Rachel? Honey what happened?" Kurt asked nervously. He had never seen Rachel so broken before. Sure, he had seen her cry but this was different.

"Finn is going to the University of Georgia. So I broke up with him." Rachel said between sobs. Blaine appeared behind Kurt and joined the hug. Normally Kurt would shiver at Blaine's touch, but not tonight. Tonight they were there for Rachel.

"Rachel I'm so sorry. I know how much you wanted Finn to join us in New York." Blaine said comfortingly. They trio separated and sat on Kurt's bed, Rachel in the middle. Blaine handed her the tissue box off of Kurt's nightstand and let her catch her breath.

"I know it's stupid to get upset. I knew it wasn't going to last." Rachel said after calming down. The tears were still pouring out of her eyes.

"It's not stupid. You love him. Heartbreak feels the same, no matter the circumstances." Kurt said reassuringly. "I'll be right back." Kurt said before leaving the room.

"Kurt's right. Don't feel bad about being upset. You're allowed to be." Blaine added while rubbing comforting circles on the small of Rachel's back. Kurt then returned with a glass of water. He knew that was the only thing that would make Rachel feel better at a time like this. He handed her the glass and she took a sip.

"Thank you guys. I just don't know what to do now. I have to see him every day. I don't think either of us can stand that hurt. I don't even know if he understands _why_ I ended it."

"Why did you end it?" Kurt asked. He knew exactly why she broke it off , but she needed to admit it to herself.

"I ended it because it wasn't going to work out. We were on completely separate paths that just didn't cross." Rachel stated. She has never said that out loud to anyone. She always kept it inside, hoping it would stop being true.

"So tell him that. In the best way you know how." Kurt replied.

"Music." Blaine added.

"You really think that will get the closure I need?" Rachel asked uncertainly. She wasn't sure if it would work, but really what choice did she have?

"Yes." Kurt and Blaine answered in unison.

"And I have the perfect song." Kurt said before grabbing his iPod and playing the instrumental version of the song.

Rachel knew the song immediately from the intro. "Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**I do not own Glee!**

Rachel walked into Glee club nervously. Luckily, Finn wasn't there yet. She hadn't talked to Finn since last night and she felt guilty for it. She owed him an explanation for their break up, but she was going to give it to him today. The brunette looked around the room, looking for a friend. Her eyes caught Blaine's and she ran to the seat next to his and sat down.

"I'm nervous." She admitted to her best friend.

"Don't be. The song Kurt picked is perfect and I think it will finally give you and Finn the closure you need to move on." Blaine said confidently. "Besides, anything you sing sounds like a dream so there is no reason to be nervous." He added. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him into a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear. "I love you so much in a strictly platonic way." She said jokingly.

"I love you too." He said while unwrapping his arms around her. Everyone began to make their way into the choir room slowly. Kurt sat down on Blaine's other side and gave Rachel a soft smile.

Finn walked into the room last and sat down as far away from Rachel as possible. She could tell he was upset. Not angry, but hurt and sad. She felt the same way last night.

Mr. Schuester walked into the room after Finn.

"Alright guys, Regionals are coming up soon and we need to start writing our songs." The curly hair man stated. Rachel raised her hand before the teacher pointed to her. "Yes Rachel?"

"I would like to perform a song today." She declared. Everyone- not including Finn, Kurt, or Blaine- groaned. "It's not an audition piece for Regionals." She added. Everyone's eyes widened and wondered why Rachel would want to sing.

"Sure Rachel, go ahead." Will said before sitting down in a seat next to Tina. Rachel stood up and took her place in front of her classmates. Kurt saw the nervous look on her face and mouthed good luck to the diva. She smiled and began speaking.

"Last night, Finn and I broke up. When we did, I felt empty and distraught that we weren't going to end up together." Rachel began. No one said anything. They could see that Rachel was in a lot of pain and no one- not even Santana- wanted to make it worse. Rachel took another deep breath and looked Finn straight in the eye before continuing. "But after a few hours, I began to realize that us breaking up was for the best. Our lives are on different paths. And even if we love each other, it's not always enough to make a relationship work." Rachel said while tears began to form in her eyes. "I would like to dedicate this song to you Finn. It pretty much says everything." She finished and the music began to play.

_**Remember all the things we wanted  
>Now all our memories, they're haunted<br>We were always meant to say goodbye  
>Even with our fists held high<br>It never would have worked out right, yeah  
>We were never meant for do or die<br>I didn't want us to burn out  
>I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop<strong>_

__Rachel winced at this line and felt even guiltier. She knew she was hurting Finn, but this was for the best.

_**I want you to know  
>That it doesn't matter<br>Where we take this road  
>But someone's gotta go<br>And I want you to know  
>You couldn't have loved me better<br>But I want you to move on  
>So I'm already gone<strong>_

_**Looking at you makes it harder**_  
><em><strong>But I know that you'll find another<strong>_  
><em><strong>That doesn't always make you wanna cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>It started with the perfect kiss then<strong>_  
><em><strong>We could feel the poison set in<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know that I love you so<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you enough to let you go<strong>_

Finn and Rachel smiled at that part, remembering their kiss at Nationals. It really was the perfect kiss.

_**I want you to know  
>That it doesn't matter<br>Where we take this road  
>But someone's gotta go<br>And I want you to know  
>You couldn't have loved me better<br>But I want you to move on  
>So I'm already gone<strong>___

**_You can't make it feel right_**  
><strong><em>When you know that it's wrong<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm already gone, already gone<em>**  
><strong><em>There's no moving on<em>**  
><strong><em>So I'm already gone<em>**  
><strong><em>Ah already gone, already gone, already gone<em>**  
><strong><em>Ah already gone, already gone, already gone<em>**

**_Remember all the things we wanted_**  
><strong><em>Now all our memories, they're haunted<em>**  
><strong><em>We were always meant to say goodbye<em>**

_**I want you to know  
>That it doesn't matter<br>Where we take this road  
>But someone's gotta go<br>And I want you to know  
>You couldn't have loved me better<br>But I want you to move on  
>So I'm already gone<strong>___

_**You can't make it feel right**_  
><em><strong>When you know that it's wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm already gone, already gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no moving on<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I'm already gone<strong>_

Everyone clapped at the end. Finn stood up and walked towards Rachel. He stood in front of her for a few seconds, just looking at her. Unexpectedly, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Rachel hugged him back and began crying into his shoulder. Finn pulled her as close as possible before whispering into her ear.

"I will always love you."

"I will always love you too." She replied softly, still crying.

**Author's Note! Sad isn't it? I love Finchel! This may be the end of the story, but if anyone wants me to continue let me know. Maybe a future fic? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Forever?

Disclaimer! I don't own Glee or Finchel!

It had been about two months since Rachel broke up with Finn and everything was going fine. They both agreed to stay friends, even if it was awkward at first. Rachel and Finn were practicing in the auditorium for their latest glee club assignment when Finn dropped the bomb.

"Okay, now that we have finished our vocal warm ups, we can start rehearsing." Rachel said as she straightened out her orange plaid skirt.

"Stop worrying, you look great." Finn said without thinking. They both blushed and stopped talking. After about 5 minutes of awkward silence, Finn spoke.

"Rachel, I need to tell you something." Rachel nodded, signaling him to keep talking. He took a deep breath and started talking.

"I love you. I always have and I always will. When you broke up with me, it killed me. It hurt more than anything I have ever felt." The tall boy began, looking the brunette right in the eye. "After you sang that song to me in glee club, I got why you ended it. But, it still hurt. It made me feel empty inside, ya know?" Rachel nodded again, unable to find any words to respond.

"I don't want to feel like that anymore." He finished with tears in his eyes. The shorter girl took a deep breath to stop herself from crying.

"I understand Finn. And I love you too. But nothing has changed. We both knew that after high school, this was going to be over. We have different dreams and I won't let our relationship stand in the way of them." Rachel said. Finn could tell that she struggled to say what she just said and decided that this way the perfect time to tell her.

"You're wrong." Finn started. Rachel was taken back by his words but waited for him to finish before she commented. "One thing has changed."

"What?" She asked curiously. _What could have possibly changed?_

"The night we broke up, I sat home and thought of any way I could get you back. I figured out that the only thing keeping us part was college." Rachel nodded and knew that was true. Finn stood up and walked over to his back pack on the piano. He reached into it and pulled out a white paper.

"So, after Kurt helped me get an application, I applied to NYU." Finn said while smiling and handing Rachel the paper. She read the first paragraph and began to cry (tears of joy of course).

"But what about Georgia?" Rachel asked confusedly, still wondering if this was a dream.

"Well, after NYU found out that I was the quarterback of a team that won the state championship two years in a row, they decided to offer me a partial scholarship." Finn explained.

"Yo-You're going to New York?" The young diva asked. _I can't believe this is happening._

"No. We're going to New York." Finn said before pulling Rachel into a tight hug. They wrapped their arms around each other, never wanting to let go.

"Together." The quarterback added.

"Together." Rachel repeated is a soft whisper. She pulled out of the hug and stood up onto her tippy toes. She reached her hand behind Finn's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was full of want, passion, and love. They kissed for what felt like days, before Finn pulled away unexpectedly.

"Does this mean were back together?" Finn asked, hoping for a yes.

"Forever." Rachel said softly.

Finn smiled and hugged her again. Usually the word "Forever" made him feel uncomfortable and nervous about the amount of commitment in it. But for once, he made him feel unexplainably safe and happy.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She replied.

A/N- Keep going? Review please!


	5. Chapter 5: Better than Dreams

Disclaimer! I don't own Glee or Finchel!

That night, Rachel was ecstatic. She had never felt so happy before. This morning, she was Rachel Berry, single future Broadway star. But now, she was Rachel Berry, future Broadway star in a committed relationship with Finn Hudson. Of course, she has been in a relationship with Finn before, but it always felt like it had an expiration date. That one day, they would go their separate ways because of their different paths or interests. But not this time. This time, Finn made the effort to be with her for the long haul, and she wasn't going to pass up that for anything.

She flopped onto her bed and giggled. Finn had just dropped her off at her house after their date. He took her bowling to celebrate getting back together and going to New York. She stood up and changed into her pajamas before lying back down onto her bed. She looked at her clock and saw that it was only 7:15. She quickly reached over to her nightstand and picked up her phone, immediately dialing Kurt's number. The phone rang twice before Kurt answered.

"Hello Miss Berry." Kurt said in a chipper voice. He knew exactly why she was calling.

"I assume you knew he was going to tell me today." She said in her sassy diva voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt said in a voice that clearly says that he knew.

"He told me you knew, Kurt."

"Damn him, I was hoping he would leave that out." He replied, slightly annoyed with his brother.

"Even if he didn't tell me, I would have known. Finn wouldn't even be able to get a college application without your help." She said partially kidding, partially being serious.

"True, True." Kurt said before giggling. "Please tell me you're okay with this." He added.

"I have never been happier. And it's all thanks to you, Kurt."

"Well, as much as I would love to take credit for this, I can't. It was entirely Finn's idea."

"Really? This doesn't seem like a Finn gesture." She said, slightly shocked.

"Really. He really loves you Rachel, and I think this may be the real thing for both of you." The tall boy replied assuringly.

"Thank you, Kurt. I love him too." She responded. "And I love you. You're my best friend and I can't wait to be with you in New York." Rachel added is a sweet tone. She really did love Kurt.

"I love you too. I can't wait either."

They continued to discuss the possibilities of New York living. They decided that they wanted to skip the cost of dorm room living and wanted to share an apartment together. They both spent hours on the phone laughing about needing two bathrooms or going to see Broadway shows every weekend together. And after much persuasion, Kurt convinced Rachel that they should never audition for the same part for show. Too much drama.

At 10:30 p.m. they hung up the phone and wished each other goodnight. Rachel plugged her phone in to charge and placed it on her nightstand. She laid her head down onto her pillow and began to close her eyes. She was very close to sleep before a loud vibrating noise woke her. She opened her eyes and reached for her phone. She smiled as she read the text.

_I love you Rachel. Pick you up tomorrow? –Finn_

_I love you too. See you tomorrow morning.-Rachel_

She placed her phone back onto her nightstand and laid down. This time, she didn't want to go to sleep, because reality was finally better.

_**A/N Last chapter? On continue a New York fic? Review please! I love you guys!**_


End file.
